debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Mettaton
Summary Mettaton is a robot with a SOUL and was built by Alphys. Initially poised as an entertainment robot turned human killing robot, Mettaton is later revealed to have only acted as such so that Alphys could rescue the protagonist, feel important and become closer to them. Mettaton is the sole television star of the Underground. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher | At least 9-A, possibly higher | At least 9-A, possibly higher Name: Mettaton, Mettaton EX, Mettaton NEO Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Robot, Ghost, Napstablook's Cousin Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, possibly higher (Casually busted a wall upon his first appearance. Can harm Frisk who no-selled the overheated blast of a MTT oven) | At least Small Building level, possibly higher '''(Stronger then before) | At least '''Small Building level, possibly higher '(Noted to be a human eradication machine, and due to the stat difference this is likely meant to be his strongest form offense wise) 'Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman (Should be around Undyne in speed) Combat Speed: FTL (Can tag Frisk) Reaction Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, possibly higher | At least Small Building Class, possibly higher | At least Small Building Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Building level, possibly far higher (Completely immune to any attack Frisk does) | At least Small Building level, possibly higher | At least Small Building level, possibly higher Stamina: Limitless (Is a robot) Range: Tens of Meters with Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Has extendable arms), Absorption (Monsters and humans can absorb the SOUL as long as the person isn’t the same species as them), Magic (All monsters are made of magic), Creation & Explosion Manipulation (Creates a large number of bombs, and mini versions of himself), Energy Projection (Disco balls which fire lasers), Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Flight, Danmaku, Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All attacks in Undertale are to the SOUL), Inorganic Physiology, Cyborgization, Time Manipulation (Can rewind time with attacks), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot electricity out of their fingers), Resistance to Physical Attacks (All monsters bodies are attuned to their SOUL thus only attacks that can affect their SOUL can affect them), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Can take hits to the SOUL) Standard Equipment: Mic, Disco Ball as EX Intelligence: Supergenius (Can outhack Alphys) Weaknesses: Naturally very vain. All monsters are weak to an attack with killing intent behind it and if a monster doesn't want to fight, they are weakened greatly. NEO has far weaker defenses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Legs:' Mettaton EX will create numerous copies of his own legs, sending them at his opponent. *'Mini Mettatons:' Mettaton EX will summon tiny copies of his base form which will attack his opponent with deadly heart projectiles. *'Cross Bombs:' Mettaton EX will rain bombs down on his opponent. When hit, the bombs will explode into bursts of energy in the form of a '+'. *'Arms:' Mettaton EX will summon numerous copies of his arms, which are invincible save for a yellow square which must be hit in order to make them retreat. *'Heart to Heart:' Mettaton EX's heart will fly out of his chest, firing bolts of lightning and electricity. Damaging or destroying the heart will also do damage to Mettaton himself. *'Disco Ball:' Mettaton EX will summon a giant disco ball which fires lasers at his foes. Lasers of white light will always damage the opponent, but lasers of blue light are harmless to those who stand still. Hitting the disco ball will not damage it, but instead cause white lasers to turn blue and blue lasers to turn white. Key: Box Form | Mettaton EX | Mettaton NEO Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 9 Category:Boss Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Monster Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Body Control Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Hacking Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Time Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Superhumans